memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Planet Of The Titans
Star Trek: Planet Of The Titans ist ein nicht realisiertes Konzept des ersten ''Star-Trek''-Kinofilms. Paramount Pictures beauftragte im Jahr 1976 die britischen Autoren Chris Bryant und Allan Scott zur Entwicklung eines Drehbuchs. Der als Regisseur vorgesehene Philip Kaufman versuchte nach Ablehnung des Drehbuchs eine eigene Version der Geschichte zu erstellen, scheiterte jedoch ebenso. Am 8. Mai 1977 endete das erste von Paramount Pictures verfolgte Kinoprojekt des Star-Trek-Franchise mit der endgültigen Ablehnung von Star Trek: Planet Of The Titans. Handlung Die ''Enterprise''-Crew empfängt einen Notruf der USS Da Vinci. Als man die angegebenen Koordinaten erreicht, ist das Schiff jedoch bereits spurlos verschwunden. Einige Überlebende des Schiffes können gerettet und an Bord gebeamt werden. Währenddessen wird Captain Kirk von einer elektromagnetischen Strahlung getroffen, die sein Bewusstsein verändert. Kirk verhält sich merkwürdig, stiehlt ein Shuttle und steuert in die unbekannte Region hinaus. Noch bevor die Crew ihn zurückholen kann, verschwindet er plötzlich spurlos. Spock stellt die Theorie auf, dass es in diesem Raumsektor einen verborgenen Planeten geben muss. Doch die Suche nach diesen Planeten bleibt genauso ergebnislos, wie die Suche nach Kirk. Spock zieht die logische Konsequenz und bricht die Mission ab. Spock scheidet unehrenhaft aus dem Dienst aus und zieht sich auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurück, wo er die menschliche Hälfte seiner Selbst auszumerzen trachtet. Drei Jahre später schickt die Sternenflotte die zwischenzeitlich umgebaute Enterprise unter neuem Kommando und mit einer neuen Crew bemannt in den mysteriösen Raumsektor zurück. Captain Gregory Westlake will und kann auf die Expertise Spocks nicht verzichten und besucht ihn auf Vulkan. Spock ist zunächst nicht bereit, an der Mission teilzunehmen; doch eine Vision, die ihn mit seinem eigenen Tod konfrontiert, macht ihm klar, dass er diese schicksalhafte Reise antreten muss. Als die Enterprise den Ort von Kirks Verschwinden erreicht, bestätigt sich Spocks Theorie: Sie entdecken einen bis dato völlig unbekannten, verborgenen Planeten. Man vermutet den legendären Heimatplaneten der als ausgestorben geltenden Titanen gefunden zu haben. Doch das ruft auch bei der Konkurrenz ein gewisses Begehren hervor: Die Klingonen machen der Föderation die Nutzung des Planeten streitig. Zugleich registriert man an Bord der Enterprise aber auch ein Schwarzes Loch, das den Planeten unweigerlich zu verschlingen droht. Es beginnt ein Wettlauf mit den Klingonen um die Erforschung des Planeten und den dort möglicherweise auffindbaren überlegenen technologischen Ressourcen. Und die Lage spitzt sich zu: Die Enterprise ist im außer Kontrolle geratenen Energiefeld des Planeten gefangen und wird gezwungen, die Untertassensektion abzulösen. Während diese auf den Planeten landet, kann sich die Maschinensektion im Orbit des Planeten halten. Spock beamt auf den Planeten hinunter und stößt dort tatsächlich auf James Kirk, der die letzten drei Jahre in der Wildnis überleben musste. Schnell ist Kirk wieder voll auf der Höhe. Gemeinsam mit Spock entdeckt er, dass der Planet inzwischen von den als bösartig zu bezeichnenden Cygnanern bewohnt ist. Diese weit weniger entwickelte Spezies hatte die Titanen der Legende nach einst ausgelöscht. Der Planet driftet weiter auf das Schwarze Loch zu und die Lage wird brenzlig, als die Cygnaner sich gegen die Neuankömmlinge richten. Zurück an Bord der – nun wieder zusammengesetzten – Enterprise übernimmt Kirk sogleich wieder das Kommando des Schiffes und befiehlt direkten Kurs durch das Schwarze Loch zu nehmen. Der vermeintliche Ritt auf der Rasierklinge gelingt und die Enterprise kann das Schwarze Loch als einziges unbeschadet wieder verlassen, während die Cygnaner, die Klingonen und der Planet in der Anomalie vernichtet werden. Zu ihrer Verblüffung bemerkt die Enterprise-Crew, dass sie sich nunmehr im Orbit um die Erde befinden. Allerdings zu einer Zeit, in der sich die Menschheit gerade erst zu entwickeln beginnt. Ein Außenteam der Enterprise bringt einer Gruppe von urzeitlichen Menschen bei, wie man Feuer macht. Womit offensichtlich wird, dass die Männer und Frauen der Enterprise die Titanen aus den Legenden waren… Buch: Die vergessenen Abenteuer – Eine Chronik der bisher unveröffentlichten Trek-Manuskripte, ISBN 3-8025-2354-7, Buch: Captain's Logbuch, ISBN 3-89365-376-7, Buch: Star Trek Erinnerungen - Die Filme, ISBN 3-453-09474-3, Buch: Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History, ISBN 978-0-7603-4359-3, Artikel: Planet of the Titans: The Film That Wasn’t auf Forgotten Trek Hintergrundinformationen zwar erwähnt jedoch nie gezeigt, ablösen konnte – auch Innenansichten des Raumschiffs, einen Raumhafen, Shuttleschiffe und einen als Raumstation genutzten Asteroiden - auch wenn dies unabhängig vom Drehbuch geschah. Paramount Pictures sah für das Filmprojekt zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Budget von ca. 10 Millionen US-Dollar vor. , , Buch: The Art of Ralph McQuarrie, ISBN 978-0979158001, Artikel: Ralph McQuarrie's concept art for a Star Trek movie in 1976-–1977 auf io9.com}} Datei:USS Enterprise Re-Design Ralph McQuarrie.jpg|Die umgebaute USS Enterprise in Rückansicht. Datei:USS Enterprise Re-Design Ralph McQuarrie 2.jpg|Die umgebaute USS Enterprise von vorn. Datei:USS Enterprise Re-Design Ralph McQuarrie 3.jpg|Die Enterprise im Raumdock. Datei:USS Enterprise Re-Design Ralph McQuarrie 4.jpg|Die Enterprise steuert ein Asteroiden-Dock an. Datei:Konzeptzeichnungen Planet Of The Titans Ralph McQuarrie 1.jpg|Diskussegment der Enterprise. Datei:Konzeptzeichnungen Planet Of The Titans Ralph McQuarrie 2.jpg|Weitere Ansichten des Diskussegments''. Datei:Konzeptzeichnungen Planet Of The Titans Ralph McQuarrie 3.jpg|Innenansichten / Shuttleschiffe. . Ein anderes Modell war als B-24-CLN im Schiffsdepot Z15 in der -Episode zu sehen. Das Referenzwerk Star Trek: Design gibt an, dass beide Modelle auch in der Episode im Schlachtfeld um Wolf 359 zu sehen sein sollen. Dies lässt sich jedoch nicht anhand der vorliegenden Szenenbilder verifizieren. , Buch: Star Trek: Design, S. 177, ISBN 3-453-12796-X}} Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller Produktionscrew ;Regie :Philip Kaufman - Regisseur ;Produktion :Jerry Isenberg - Ausführender Produzent :Jon Povill - Beratender Produzent ;Autoren :Chris Bryant - Drehbuchautor :Jerry Isenberg - Autor der zweiten Fassung :Allan Scott - Drehbuchautor ;Bauten/Dekorationsbau :Derek Meddings - Modellbauer ;Spezialeffekte :Jordan Belson ;Sonstige Crew :Ken Adam - Produktionsdesigner :Ralph McQuarrie - Konzept-Illustrator :Gene Roddenberry - Technischer Berater :Jesco von Puttkamer - Technischer Berater der NASA Artikel: The Remaking of Star Trek, Part 5: Into the Black Hole via Way Back Machine Produktionsfirmen ;Produktionsstudio :Paramount Pictures Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * * Planet of the Titans: The Film That Wasn’t auf Forgotten Trek Kategorie:Produktion en:Star Trek: Planet of the Titans it:Star Trek: Planet of the Titans